The CMS program provides predoctoral training for graduate students preparing for research careers in Computation and Neural Systems at Caltech. Established in 1968, the 20 faculty are from three Divisions (Biology, Engineering, and Humanities). This application is a continuation of a previous NIMH training grant. The CMS program's objective is to provide trainees with a broad knowledge of a multidisciplinary field-spanning physics, engineering, applied mathematics, molecular biology, neuroscience, psychology, cognitive science and computer science-while at the same time requiring an appropriate depth of knowledge in one particular field. Research is structured around elucidating the molecular, biophysical, anatomical and physiological basis of how computations are carried out within biological systems; in understanding the neuronal basis of attention, perception, memory and other cognitive tasks in humans and animals in health and disease; and in mimicking the architectures and processing strategies used by nervous systems in engineered systems. Since 1990, 68 graduate students have been awarded a PhD in CNS. Currently, 45 graduate students are enrolled. Of these, 23 are assistant, associate or full professors and 17 are post-doctoral scholars. [unreadable] The major components of our training activities are: (i) each student's individual research program under one or two professors; (ii) an organized curriculum of mandatory graduate courses; (iii) preparations for two qualifying examinations; (iv) mandatory laboratory rotations; and (v) an extensive seminar program. Training faculty and students are housed in four adjacent campus buildings. Students have access to a range of facilities, including 3 new animal and human fMRI magnetic scanners combined with Caltech's small size, all of this makes for an intensive learning experience. [unreadable] [unreadable] Support is requested in each year for ten predoctoral CNS trainees. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]